There exist on the market pellet rifles which have to be loaded one by one, i.e., there are no repeat-firing rifles for this kind of shot.
Previously attempts have been made to manufacture repeat-firing rifles, which have a small plate for the placing of the pellets, revolving like a revolver. The results have not been very successful, basically due to the jamming of the pellet within the chamber, as well as having very expensive maintenance.
These inconveniences are fully solved by this invention, as in the first place, the pellets are located in line, and will be fed to a loading plate one by one. On the other hand, its cleaning and maintenance is as simple as it could be, as it doesn't require any other adjustments than those necessary for a device of this type. Finally, price comparison is very important, as others have a market price three times greater than the proposed invention.